


Pink is the new black

by Deanpool



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpool/pseuds/Deanpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Jensen was by no means an ordinary person. Well, none of the Losers were but hacking in only a pair of boxer shorts and a pirate hat usually warranted you your own category. So it came as no surprise when Jensen left the shower clad in the bright pink shirt of his niece's soccer team that morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink is the new black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khazadspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/gifts).



> Prompt: Jensen talking about how much he supports the Petunias, Cougar kissing him to shut him up

Jacob Jensen was by no means an ordinary person. Well, none of the Losers were but hacking in only a pair of boxer shorts and a pirate hat usually warranted you your own category. So it came as no surprise when Jensen left the shower clad in the bright pink shirt of his niece's soccer team that morning. 

  
After 2 years of Jensen being a Loser, everyone was used to his brightly-colored shirts and his big and equally colorful collection of glasses he managed to pull out of seemingly nowhere. 

  
But the blinding neon pink shirt with a purple flower on its front, put everything else to shame.

Jensen himself didn't seem to notice the odd looks he was recieving from his team mates and kept typing on his laptop. Or maybe Jake was just used to it after years of being his cheery, eccentric self and maybe that was why he had clicked with the others when Jensen had been transfered to their team.

Their current hideout in the middle of bumfuck nowhere consisted of only two rooms with beds that creacked whenever one of them moved into another sleeping position and a tiny kitchen where Jensen was momentarily sitting and happily singing the Numa Numa song while working on his computer.

The others had headed out to a bar to get wasted and in Clay's case probably to find the next women that would try to kill him aftert only one night. Jensen had claimed to have "important stuff to do", so Cougar had decided to stay behind as well to keep an eye on Jensen.

Cougar had just been outside to buy a few beers and a pack of cigarettes whereas Jensen had used the time to clad himself with the shirt and rolled out a big banner that said "Go Petunias!" in big purple letters and it looked as if a container of glitter had exploded right over it.

Jensen must have heard Cougar entering seeing as he suddenly turned his head around and smiled brightly at him.

"Hey Cougs! Come here. I have to show you something."

Cougar nodded his head slightly into the direction of the glittery banner and waited for Jensen's explaination.

"What? Oh yeah, this is my nieces soccer team. Come here." 

He beckoned Cougar to come closer while he turned the laptop a bit around so that it was easier for Cougar to see what was making Jensen so chipper.

"That right there is Holly. My sister Jess takes her to soccer practise two times a week and she is really talented. Of course she is. She's a Jensen. All of us rock. Or at least the three of us do. My father certainly didn't. But I'm getting of track here. Holly's soccer team. Right. So there pretty good as it seems. They won against another team just last week. 3 to 1. That's pretty impressive for a little army of cute grade schoolers."

Jensen seemed to keep talking without coming up for air even once and clicked to serveral photos he had stored on his hard drive to show to Cougar and the others. So Cougar did the only thing he certainly knew would shut Jensen up and kissed him. It wasn't anything special. Just a little touching of dry lips and a pair of equally dry ones but it did the trick.

Jensen blinked sheepishly up at him.

"What...was that?"

Cougar tipped his hat a little higher and threw Jensen a self-confident smirk before he vanished into their shared room.


End file.
